Say What You Need to Say
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: Mute!Blaine Blaine is a new student at McKinley and is trying his best to keep under the radar. He is doing a good job until he grabs the attention of Kurt Hummel. Rating for furture language and possible smut, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea I came up with through a random Rp. I don't know why I never thought of it before but whatever lol. This first chapter is just a tester kind of thing to see what people think. I'm going to write the second chapter today as well. Let me know what you guys think. Should I write this story or no? **

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurt was running late today, something that was rare for him. He could have sworn that his alarm had been set for the right time the night before, but he was clearly wrong. He showered quickly and started getting ready to head out as soon as possible, not able to really put an outfit together or do his hair properly. As he ran past his dad he said a quick goodbye.

As he got into his car he remembered to check the time and realized he would completely miss his first class and would be late getting into the second one. Most kids would've been pleased with these turn of events but Kurt's second class was French and he wasn't looking forward to being late.

By the time he pulled into the school French was about to start in only a couple of minutes. He jumped out of his car, locking it and rushing towards his class with his bag on his arm. He was really relieved that he wouldn't be too late because he didn't want any chance of running into any jocks in the hallway when he was completely alone.

He got into class and noticed two seats available. One was near the new kid who he couldn't remember the name of and the other was near Azimio. His decision didn't take him more than a few seconds as he took his seat next to the new kid. "Anyone sitting here?" he asked, just to be polite. Even though he hadn't seen the kid talk to anyone since he had been here.

The boy looked up and shook his head silently. This was the first time Kurt actually looked at him. He had what Kurt could tell was unruly curly hair, even though it was covered in gel. His skin was slightly tan but not unnaturally so and he had eyebrows that were in the shape of triangles. Kurt couldn't dwell too long on that though, because then his noticed his eyes. He couldn't tell if they were green or golden so he just decided on hazel, but that didn't seem like a good enough word because he had never really seen that eye color before. And even though the boy was sitting down Kurt could tell he was shorter than him and he couldn't deny that he found that fact completely adorable.

Kurt realized he was staring and looked away before someone (especially the adorable boy next to him). He took out his textbook and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. Apparently the bell rang and class started and Kurt hadn't even noticed. He was too busy noticing the new kid sitting next to him. "I'm Kurt." He whispered, smiling at the other boy.

The boy only nodded slightly and went back to drawing. Well, damn. Kurt had never met someone so unfriendly before in his life. The kid wouldn't even look at him! He had obviously heard some kind of rumors about him being gay and didn't want to catch his disease. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened to him but he had never been outright ignored like this before.

He decided that two could play at this game and he ignored the boy the rest of the class period, trying to give off the impression that he knew he was better than him. He wasn't sure if his message had gotten through or not but by the time the bell rang the new kid was out of his seat and out of the door as quickly as he could manage without making a scene.

For some reason this guy still held his interest, even though Kurt knew he shouldn't. There was something about him that made him hard to ignore. Kurt wasn't sure what it was but he figured it might have something to do with his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, an amazing response on this story so far! I'm so shocked! So thanks to all the reviews and follows here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I just started this story on a whim today but I have most of it planned out in my head so... It should go faster than my other stories. **

**Review responses: **

**_JMarieAllenPoe_: Thank you so much for the encouragement! I hope you like chapter two!**

_**linkindenka**_**: I am going to write this fic so hard thanks to your encouragement! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Tori**_**: I already told you I was going to pursue it! But thanks for the review anyway. Love you! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson was in the middle of his first week of McKinley and so far he had done an amazing job at being invisible. The teachers already knew not to call on him during class because he wouldn't answer and that made it really easy to stay under the radar. He would always sit in the back corner of every class and he always had an empty seat to his right because no one wanted to sit next to the new kid that they knew nothing about.

He was determined to keep this up through the school year because he wasn't really keen on the idea of anyone here finding out he couldn't speak. He was so determined that he even would sit at his own lunch table everyday where no one seemed to notice his presence. The jocks still hadn't seemed to notice him, which was very good because he saw the beatings and slushy facials other kids were getting from them.

The beginning of his day had gone normally. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, put an abnormally amount of gel in his hair and headed out the door, hugging his little sister on his way.

He got to school perfectly on time, heading directly to study hall, which he was glad to have first thing in the morning because it meant he could just relax and not think so much.

He found a nice secluded spot in the back of the library after checking in to let his teacher know he was here. He rummaged through his bag to pull out his notebook. He used it mainly for drawing in whenever class got to be too boring (which happened all the time). For the next half hour he worked on a drawing of his sister that he had been trying to perfect for what seemed like forever. When the bell rang he gathered his stuff, heading across the school to his French class.

Blaine thought the fact that he had to attend a French class in the first place was dumb. Yes, he knew that he needed a foreign language to graduate but he figured they would make some kind of exception to him. He could only do the written portion of the class, after all.

When he got to class he took him normal seat in the back and got out his textbook, which he seemed to find more useful than the teacher. She seemed to be there just for the purpose of pronunciation.

He almost didn't notice that someone was sitting in the (usually empty) seat to his right.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Blaine looked up, surprised that anyone was addressing him and quickly shook his head. Even with the quick glance he got of the boy he could tell he was beautiful. His skin and hair were damn near perfect and he probably didn't even have to try to get them to be that way. But his eyes are what stood out the most. They seemed blue at a first glance but he wasn't completely sure.

"I'm Kurt."

Blaine could see in his peripherals that the boy was smiling at him and god, why did he have to be so attractive? Blaine didn't think he had ever wanted to speak more than he had now. But he knew that this quick glance would be his best shot at looking at the other boy's eyes to confirm their color so that's what he focused on when he gave him a slight nod. He made sure not to look straight at the boy so that it wouldn't be too obvious.

He looked down and started drawing again, hoping he wasn't embarrassing himself by blushing. He was sure the boy's eyes had been some shade of blue before but now they looked gray. The second glance didn't confirm anything for him. It just made him want to look one more time.

Blaine knew that wasn't an option if he wanted to stay under the radar. He couldn't let this kid think he wanted to talk to him (even though he wanted that more than anything). He tried to keep his attention elsewhere by making random doodles in his notebook all period.

The distraction wasn't working very well because when he looked down to what he was doodling he realized it was the boy's eyes. He knew he should erase it because it was borderline creepy, but for some reason he couldn't.

When Blaine glanced over to check if Kurt had been looking at his drawing the boy looked like he was defiantly pissed off. He wished he had paid more attention so that he could've known why he was so mad. Not that it really mattered, he reminded himself.

He continued the drawing, only focusing on the eyes the entire time. By the end of the period they still weren't done. Then the bell rang and Blaine hurried to shut his notebook and run out of the room, fearing Kurt could have seen what he was doing at some point. What if he thought Blaine was a stalker? Throughout the day Blaine tried his best to push the boy from his mind. The only part he didn't try to forget were the eyes that he continued to draw all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Three chapters in one day! What the hell has gotten into me?! This idea was just fantastic. **

**Review Response: **

**_JMarieAllenPoe_: I know right! I feel so bad for my baby Blaine already and we just began! Why he can't speak will be learned eventually in the story, so don't worry, I won't just leave you hanging! Kurt is just so clueless at this point which I think it weird because Blaine is usually more of the clueless type. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you so much for the review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kurt didn't seem the kid again for the next three classes. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed by this but he was. Something drew Kurt to this guy and Kurt had no idea what. Maybe he just wanted to show the boy that his homophobia didn't get to him.

Whatever was drawing him in, it stayed with him all the way up until lunch. Lunch was the next time he saw him. They boy was sitting at a table completely alone, which Kurt thought was a little strange. He figured just because he didn't talk to anyone in French didn't mean he didn't have any friends at this school. Maybe he just thought he was better than everyone and it wasn't just Kurt he had a problem with. But what Kurt couldn't help but notice was despite the fact that he was a jerk, the kid was completely gorgeous.

He carried his tray over to the table with the rest of the glee club. He took his spot in between Rachel and Mercedes without tearing his eyes away from the boy across the room.

He finally tore his eyes away when he heard Tina's voice. "Huh?" he replied, not sure what she had said.

"I said… what are you staring at?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Rachel said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, we all saw you eye fucking the hobbit from across the room." Santana replied, smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was not eye… screwing him." He didn't know why but the f word just always sounded really dirty and he always tried not to say it if he could help himself.

Santana rolled her eyes at his aversion to the word and Mercedes chimed in. "Kurt, we all saw it and… you kind of were."

Kurt shook his head and poked at his salad with his fork. "No, he's a total jerk. I tried to introduce myself this morning in French and he didn't say a damn thing back. He barely even looked at me."

Santana smiled. "So you do want in his pants?"

Kurt looked up and glared. "Did you not hear a thing I just said?"

"I heard you saying that you got blown off after you tried to get a piece of that ass." She replied, still smiling.

"I wasn't trying to have sex with him! I just thought I would be polite." He shrugged and looked down, muttering "Maybe he's already heard not to talk to me if you don't want to catch the gay."

Rachel shook his head and replied even though she had a piece of a cookie in her mouth. "No, that guy is totally gay."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about Rachel? He doesn't even talk to anyone. How would you know if he was gay?"

She swallowed her food before continuing. "I have two gay dads. I can just tell."

Tina looked at Kurt with a confused expression. "I thought gay people were supposed to have awesome gaydar."

Santana laughed. "Please. Kurt thought Sam was gay, remember? And I can say from experience that Trouty Mouth is anything but gay."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Look guys, we are not talking about Sam, we are talking about Blaine."

"Blaine?" Kurt didn't know Mercedes knew the kids name.

She nodded. "I have him in my Psychology class. The teacher called his name to give him a paper back today."

Kurt nodded and began to get lost in his thoughts as the girls gossiped amongst themselves. So his name was Blaine. At least now he could put a name to the face. What else did he know about Blaine? He knew that he liked to draw. And apparently he liked Psychology because that was a class you had to specifically request.

Suddenly he was consumed with wanting to find out as much as he could about this guy. He didn't know why he wanted to know this stuff or how he would figure it out because Blaine certainly didn't hold the same interest. All he knew is that he would find some way to learn everything he could about Blaine.

* * *

The rest of Blaine's day was uneventful. He went to the rest of his classes and no one spoke to him, like normal. But he found that he couldn't get Kurt's voice out of his head.

Even though the boy had only said a couple things to him, Blaine knew that he would be perfectly content hearing only that voice for the rest of eternity.

This and the fact that he had been attempting to perfect the drawing of the boy's eyes all day lead Blaine to the conclusion that he was officially a stalker. He couldn't stop himself from looking for Kurt when he entered the cafeteria, but luckily he never spotted him in the sea of students. If he had, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop the staring.

By the time the day ended Blaine went to his locker, put most of his books in there for the night, and headed out to the car. His mother had texted him as he got into his car asking if he was okay. Blaine rolled his eyes, responding and telling her he was fine and on his way.

His mom worried about him a lot lately. He didn't really blame her. She had every right as a mother. But it still didn't help him feel any more normal with her constant worried text messages being sent to his phone.

He got in the door and his little sister rushed up to hug his waist. "Hi Blainey!" she said brightly.

He squatted down and kissed her on the forehead in a greeting and took the white board she had in her hands. He wrote down 'How was school today?'

She giggled and replied. "It was fun. We got to do a lot of math. I love math! I did the best in the whole class, the teacher said."

Because Blaine had only been mute for about two years and his sister was only five at the time they decided that it was too soon to try and make her learn sign language and so Blaine went out and bought a white board, just for communication with his sister.

If it were something like sitting at the dinner table Blaine would just sign to his parents and his mom would translate for Sophie.

He erased his previous writing and wrote "That's because your sooo smart. And I am very proud of you."

She smiled brightly and hugged Blaine around the neck and Blaine wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and walking her into the kitchen with him. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, watching whatever was cooking on the stove. "Hello, Honey. How was school?"

Blaine smiled and gave her a thumbs up because he couldn't really sign with Sophie in his arms. "Good." She replied smiling. "Your father is in his office if you want to go see him."

Blaine nodded, setting his sister down on a chair and walking into his father's office. He barely looked up from his papers as Blaine walked in. "Hello. How was school?" he asked, finally looking up to see Blaine's answer.

'Good. Normal. How was work?'

His father shrugged. "It was work. You make any more new friends?"

Blaine nodded. 'Yeah, a couple. People there are really nice.'

His father smiled. "Good. I can't wait to meet them sometime. You should invite one of them over for dinner. I'm getting tired of Wes and David being here all the time." he teased.

Blaine nodded again and smiled slightly. 'Okay. I'll have to see when they aren't busy.'

"Good. Now I have a lot of work to do. Come get me when dinner is ready, okay?" he said smiling.

'Sure.' He signed before walking back out and into the kitchen.

The rest of his night continued on normally and after dinner he went to get ready for bed by brushing his teeth and washing his face.

Soon he was in his room, relaxing on his bed with his sister sitting in front of him, talking his ears off while he drew. He had been trying to finish this specific drawing of her for a long time. Drawing his sister always took him the longest. He didn't know why but it gave him something to do every night.

This part of the night was always the best part of his day. It was just him and Sophie and he didn't have to worry about being judged or made fun of or anything else. He could just be himself. It was a lot like hanging out with his best friends from Dalton but better because Sophie was so much cooler than Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick combined. No offense to them, but no one ever came close to his sister.

As it got to be Sophie's bedtime his mother came in to bring her to bed. Once she was gone he switched pages in his notebook and was staring at a pair of eyes that weren't even close to being done. Something just wasn't quite right and he couldn't figure out what it was. He tried to fix it a little before he went to bed but ended up giving up and deciding that he would need to get a better look at the eyes tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer. I hope you like it! :D tell me what you think! **

**Reveiw response: **

_**JMarieAllenPoe: **_**Thank you so much for the review and also the compliment! I'm so glad you like this story! And I honestly never update fast. This story is the first time that I have actually loved and been entranced in enough to want to update as soon as possible. It's kind of like I'm reading it and want to know what happens next. My other stories get updated about once a month, more if I'm inspired. But this story is going very fast so far and I really don't see it slowing down really soon. Once again, thank you for the review and for reading. Love you, enjoy the update. ;D**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day at school Blaine paid closer attention to Kurt. Despite the fact that he felt like a creeper it was going pretty good for him. His drawing of the eyes had soon transformed themselves into a complete portrait of the boy. But every time he thought he was getting close to being done something wouldn't look right and he had to spend hours trying to perfect it. One day it was his nose, then his mouth, and then another day it was his eyebrows. Blaine just couldn't get this drawing right.

Although he had spent the majority of his time watching and/or thinking about Kurt, he hadn't actually been acknowledged by the boy since earlier in that week. And he couldn't lie, it was like torture. He wanted nothing more to be able to talk to Kurt. This was one of the rare moments that seemed to make his condition completely unbearable.

He had gotten caught staring at the boy a few times during the week but Kurt hadn't said anything about it. He only glared a little and turned away, going back to whatever he was doing. A lot of this staring happened in gym, which Blaine realized he had with Kurt the day that Kurt first spoke to him. He tried not to be too creepy in the locker room but his locker was so close to Kurt's. He wasn't watching him get dressed or anything like that, the boy did that in a bathroom stall away from everyone, anyway. He would simply glance with his peripheral vision at the boy when he was tying his shoes or fixing his hair.

Once the weekend came Blaine was highly disappointed. He would have to go two complete days without seeing Kurt at all. He knew this type of dependence on someone who thought you were a complete loser and had only spoken a couple of words to you was ridiculous but it wasn't like he could help the way he was feeling.

He got home on Friday and most of his night was normal. His drawing of Sophie continued to consume most of his night until she had to go to bed. That's when he took out the Kurt drawing and got to work. He spent hours that night trying to perfect the drawing and eventually he gave up and flipped to a new page, starting completely from scratch.

By the end of the weekend he had started the drawing over twelve times and he couldn't wait to get back to school the next day. He was hoping that getting a fresh look at Kurt could help improve his portrait.

That morning he went to his first class and barely paid attention. He was beyond determined to get this drawing right and it was just about all that consumed his thoughts. It was rare that he ran into something he couldn't successfully put onto paper and when he did it damn near drove him insane. Luckily for him, Sophie let him draw he every night and with practice he had finally gotten to a point where he could finish drawings of her. They weren't perfect to him, he was sure he could do better. But she liked them and he had learned to live with almost perfect drawings of his sister.

Finally the bell rang for him to go to French. He rushed out of the classroom and when he took his seat he took out his textbook to make it look like he was being somewhat productive. He pulled out his homework for the weekend and brought it up to the teacher before he forgot about it and sat back down, trying his best to tear his gaze away from the door.

As soon as Kurt walked in Blaine couldn't help but smile because he felt an odd sense of relief. The other boy caught his eyes staring but he didn't smile back, he just looked at Blaine suspiciously and took a seat near the front, away from Blaine. He knew it was wishful thinking, but something inside him had hoped that Kurt would have sat next to him again. But every day he hoped for it, it never happened.

During the class Blaine didn't work on his portrait for the first time in days and just allowed himself to relax, watching Kurt from across the room. Every once in a while Kurt would turn around and Blaine had to look down quickly and pretend that he hadn't just been staring at the boy very blatantly.

The rest of the day, including lunch he happily watched Kurt from afar, studying every movement the boy made. His favorite was an occasional sweep of his bangs out of his face that was very graceful and Blaine thought it was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life.

At the end of the day he had gym, which he anticipated all day. He got to the locker room and got changed, like normal. No one spoke or acknowledged his existence, which he still didn't mind. By the time Kurt walked in he was already in his gym clothes and ready to head out of the locker room. He watched as Kurt brushed past him to get to his locker and couldn't help the small shudder that went through him.

Coach Beiste told all the guys to hurry up and head out to the track when they were done changing so Blaine figured it would be best not to go against her rules. During gym he always did the same thing, he would run the track. He would also watch as Kurt walked the track with a few girls he was clearly friends with. But today Kurt seemed to be watching Blaine, too. Blaine really didn't want to seem too much like a stalker so he tried his best to look at the ground in front of him when he ran.

When the class period was almost over Beiste told them to go get changed back into their regular clothes. Blaine usually didn't shower after gym because he would go straight home after, but today he really felt gross for some reason and he didn't want to get in his car like this.

By the time he was done with his shower everyone was gone except him as he got out, towel wrapped around his waist. When he rounded the corner he saw that he was wrong. He wasn't alone because Kurt was still at his locker and hadn't seemed to notice Blaine's presence yet. Blaine didn't know why but he felt more nervous than he thought he had ever been in his entire life because this was the first time he was truly alone with this boy before. He decided he should just go about his business and go change back into his clothes so he could drive home. Maybe Kurt wouldn't say anything, but something inside Blaine really hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

Kurt had noticed it all last week. Blaine seemed to be looking at him every second of the day they spent together. At first he was offended but as time went on his anger had turned into curiosity. At first he had assumed that Blaine was a homophobe because he was always staring like Kurt was a freak in a circus tent but as the week went on he noticed that Blaine didn't look upset or uncomfortable looking at him. He looked thoughtful and calm. Sometimes he even looked slightly happy. What Kurt couldn't figure out was if this boy was so interested in him why didn't he just go up and say hi or something?

He eventually decided it was probably because the boy was just shy. And if Kurt was being honest, the idea of Blaine feeling shy about talking to him seemed really adorable.

Monday when he arrived to French he noticed Blaine smile wider than he had before at him as he entered the room. He really had no idea what this kid was so happy about and it was really confusing the hell out of him. Blaine continued to look at him happily throughout the class and then again at lunch. Kurt should mind the abnormal attention but he found it slightly flattering that anyone would take that much interest in him from afar.

When his last class of the day came he knew he would be seeing Blaine again and he really felt like taking a good look at the boy for once. If Blaine was going to stare practically shamelessly then Kurt had every right to do the same.

He ended up being slightly late because he had to drop off an essay and when he got into the locker room he pushed past Blaine gently to get to his locker. He didn't know what it was but that small touch felt… interesting. He really didn't know how else to explain it so he just left it at interesting.

All through the class he watched Blaine run. The boy seemed to feel his gaze and kept his own staring to a minimum. Kurt had no clue why or how this boy ran the entire time without stopping. It was impressive to say the least.

He always ended up being the last on in the locker room because he took the longest to get changed and put together again. Today however, someone was in the shower. Not that he really minded, he was sure whoever it was would ignore him if Kurt did the same. He already saw all the guys who tormented him daily leave so he knew he wasn't in any danger.

He was preoccupied with fixing this particular stubborn hair that seemed to be immune to hairspray. He heard someone walking but didn't realize who it was until that person passed him and walked to a locker close by his own.

_Holy. Sweet. Hell. _He had seen this guy for over a week now but somehow he had completely missed the fact that he was sex on a stick. His hair was curlier than usual, the gel being completely washed out. His curls were resting on his forehead, dripping water down his face and then onto his chest and _good god_. Everything about this guy was sculpted perfection. His jaw line, his arms, his chest… Kurt's gaze went lower and he noticed a slight V shape at the bottom of Blaine's chest and he swore he was about to start drooling.

He made his way back up to Blaine's face and realized that he was staring, wide eyed and mouth completely open at this boy in only a towel. And worse than that, Blaine had seen all of it happening. He was looking gently at Kurt but still didn't say anything.

Kurt coughed a little and shook his head, uttering a very quiet apology before turning back to his locker and grabbing all his things out. When he looked back over at Blaine the boy was smiling slightly and… was he blushing? Maybe Santana was right about him being gay. He figured it was worth a shot.

He shut his locker and walked back over to Blaine who had since put on his pants but was still very shirtless and very delicious looking. He smiled at the boy who smiled back, waiting for Kurt to say something.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Blaine looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself and ended up letting out a huff of air and holding up a finger, signaling Kurt to hold on a second.

He waited patiently as Blaine pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag. He looked at his curiously. What was he doing? The boy scribbled something down and handed the paper to Kurt.

He took the paper, eyeing the boy suspiciously. 'Sorry, I got a cold recently and I lost my voice. It kind of hurts to speak and the doctor said I needed to rest my throat.'

His eyebrows rose in realization. "So you're not ignoring me?"

Blaine smiled a little and shook his head.

Kurt nodded, handing him back the paper and pen. "Well I just… I've seen you around school and I'm assuming you're new."

Blaine nodded in conformation.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted… a friend? I know McKinley isn't the most welcoming of school and it can be really hard to make friends here." He said, slightly nervous for some reason.

Blaine only smiled in response so Kurt continued.

"Can I give you my number? You can text me whenever you want someone to talk to or if you have any questions about Lima…" he suggested.

Blaine nodded eagerly which made Kurt smile. He grabbed the paper and pen back and wrote down his number, handing it back to Blaine. "There. Feel free to use it whenever your heart desires."

Blaine bit his lip in the most adorable way to try and contain his smile as he looked down at the number. The two smiled at each other once more before Kurt said, "I'll see you around. I don't want to be too late for glee club."

Blaine nodded and went back to getting changed back into his clothes.

On his way to glee Kurt couldn't stop smiling and jumped a little when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He picked it up to read the message.

_From Blaine:_ _It is too soon to text you now? _

Kurt laughed a little and replied.

_Definitely not._

* * *

**Reviews s'il vous plait? :D They make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... So this is a pretty important chapter and really hope it isn't too soon but it just felt like the right time. So anyway... here it is! :D**

**Reveiw Responses: **

**_RachyIsMe:_ I'm glad you like the story and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! Let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the review! ;D**

_**linkindenka: **_**I'm so glad you can relate to one of the characters! That makes me so happy! You do not have to apoligize for not reviewing, it is enough that you read but god do your reviews make me giddy lol. I am really glad you thought the text was cute beause I wasn't too sure about it but there is more texting in this chapter so I hope I didn't ruin the cuteness for you. Want to know what happened to Blaine's voice? You will know very soon and I won't conferm nor deny your guess because that would ruin the fun ;D. And I'm a sucker for happy endings so they will definatly fall in love, run out and live happily every after until they die lol. Thank you so much for your wonderful and adorable review! It was awesome! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**it's-anderson-not-warbler: D: I... I... I don't know! Read to find out... :D don't hate me, please. **_

* * *

Chapter 5

They exchanged messages the next few hours, only stopping to eat or shower. Kurt was now lying on his bed, it was about 11 and he was ready to sleep but he wasn't ready to say goodnight to Blaine.

The two had mainly discussed their friends and family that day. Kurt told Blaine about his father and about his mother's death. He talked about his step mom and of course, Finn. He told Blaine about Rachel and Mercedes. He even talked about Santana for a few texts.

Blaine told him about his little sister, and Kurt could tell just by the texts he had sent, how much he really cared for her. He briefly mentioned his mother and father, saying nothing but good things about them. Kurt couldn't help but be slightly envious about how perfect Blaine's life seemed to be. He didn't wish any different on the boy because Kurt really liked Blaine. But he couldn't help but wish he had the pleasure of growing up in such a simple, happy, family.

Blaine also told him about his best friends from Dalton. He said he still saw them often but he still missed them a lot at school. When Kurt heard that he felt slightly guilty. He really had judged Blaine before giving him a chance on his first week. No one had really talked or acknowledged him until today and Kurt was partly to blame for that.

_I really am sorry about giving you the cold shoulder all week. I honestly thought you hated me and I wanted to show you it didn't bother me. _

Kurt really wanted to be honest with Blaine so that he could help the boy understand his behavior better.

_From Blaine: Don't worry about it. And why in the world would I hate you? You never did anything to me. _

Kurt nervously typed his reply. He said he would be honest so he had to hold true to that.

_I just figured you heard from someone else that I'm gay and didn't want anything to do with me. _

Blaine's reply came back almost instantaneous.

_From Blaine: Kurt, I'm gay. _

Santana had been right. He honestly couldn't believe it. This gorgeous guy who had stared at him all week was actually gay. It seemed much too perfect.

_Are you really or are you just saying that to mess with me? _

It had to be a joke. No one like Blaine could ever be gay, let alone interested in Kurt. It was way too good to be true.

_From Blaine: Of course I'm really gay. Seriously, how did you not notice this before? xP_

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. It was true, he had really crappy gaydar, especially considering the fact that he was gay, himself. Weren't gay people supposed to have flawless gaydar?

_Yeah, yeah… My gaydar sucks, I know. Don't rub it in. :P_

_ From Blaine: It's okay, I won't hold it against you. _

_ Good. I don't enjoy having things held against me. _

_ From Blaine: I could change that. ;)_

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed redder than he had in probably forever, but he couldn't hide the smile that came across his face.

:o _Blaine, that joke was widely inappropriate. _

_ Lol! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'll be good from now on, I promise. _

He bit his lip and typed back.

_Somehow I find that hard to believe… _

_ From Blaine: No, really, I promise. Inappropriate Blaine is put away for the night. :)_

Kurt rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

_Good. XP So, what is appropriate Blaine doing right now?_

_ From Blaine: He is sitting on his bed and attempting to finish a drawing of the perfection that is Sophia Anderson. _

Kurt smiled at how freaking adorable this guy was. And maybe he had a shot with him. He had been flirting earlier…

_How is that going for him?_

_ From Blaine: He is not succeeding. _

He laughed a little and looked at the clock. If he didn't go to sleep soon he would really have trouble getting up tomorrow morning. As much as he didn't want to he sent the message he had been putting off for hours.

_Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably be getting to bed… I'll see you tomorrow in class? _

_ From Blaine: Damn, I didn't realize it was so late. I need to get sleep too. I actually won't see you tomorrow, sorry. I have a doctor's appointment. It's about my cold. I really don't think I need to go but my parents don't take sickness light in this family so… _

Kurt frowned. He wouldn't be able to see Blaine at all tomorrow. Oh well, at least it meant he would get better sooner. Kurt was honestly really curious to what Blaine sounded like and couldn't wait until the boy could talk again.

_Oh okay, well can you still text me then?_

_ From Blaine: Of course. ;D_

_ Good. So… I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Blaine. _

_ From Blaine: You too. :)_

* * *

Blaine woke up early that morning so that his parents could drive him to the doctor's office. He really thought it was unnecessary for the entire family to follow him to these appointments but they insisted. They even had Sophie come, despite Blaine's objections that she was too young.

They packed themselves into one car. He sat in the back with Sophie and his parents discussed money for the one thousandth time. That's always what they talked about on the way to these appointments and Blaine was getting really tired of it.

They got there and sat in the waiting room before they called Blaine's name and he walked into the examination room, his family following closely behind. His parents took the two seats near the door and he sat up on the examination table, pulling Sophie onto his lap as they waited for the doctor.

The little girl handed him the small white board and asked, "Blainey, are they going to make you better this time?"

He tried his best to smile reassuringly at the girl but he was sure it came out strained. 'I hope so.' he wrote down.

She smiled and hugged Blaine around the neck. "Good because I really miss your voice."

That response killed him inside. He knew that his sister would be lucky to ever hear his voice again and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Before his tears could fall his doctor walked in the door, smiling brightly. "Hello, Blaine. How are you doing today?"

Blaine tapped his sister on the back to get her to release her hold on him. His mother stood to retrieve the girl and his family sat in the corner of the room.

In reply to his doctor he simply nodded and smiled lightly. The man smiled back, still the happiest person in the room and walked over to Blaine to check his normal vital functions and reflexes.

"You're looking good." He said when he was done and Blaine only nodded. "How are the headaches?"

His mother chimed in. "They're getting more frequent in the evenings. We were hoping you could increase his dosage of his medicine by a bit."

The doctor nodded and flipped through Blaine's file. "I suppose we could increase it by a bit. I'm looking at your MRI results from last week…"

By the way he said it Blaine already knew that their situation was only worsening. "It seems the tumor has grown slightly from last time. Are you having any trouble remembering writing, reading, or remembering words lately?"

Blaine shook his head and looked over at his mother's devastate face. It hurt Blaine to think that she still held some kind of hope that the cancer would go away on its own. What hurt him more was that they dragged Sophie to these visits and made her force to hear that he brother was only getting sicker. They said she had a right to know but Blaine couldn't help but disagree.

He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll order you a new MRI for two weeks from now." He turned to Blaine's parents. "How are you guys on money for the surgery."

Blaine's dad, who had remained silent the entire time, shook his head, looking at the floor. "We are trying. I can only make money so fast and the insurance still won't cover it. And with you ordering MRIs every month it sets us back quite a bit."

"Sir, I don't do it to set you back. Your son has a brain tumor. I can't just let that go unmonitored. If it grows into another part of his brain it could end up affecting more than just his language and communication skills. It could affect something more vital and the MRIs help us make sure that isn't happening." He replied patiently.

Blaine could see tears in his dad's eyes and it was something that he hated more than anything. It was like you really knew the world was falling apart when your father couldn't even stop his tears anymore. Blaine looked down at his hands, getting more upset with himself.

He was seeing a psychiatrist to keep him from offing himself and they made a point to tell him that none of this was his fault. He wasn't dumb. This was entirely his fault. The only reason his parents struggled with money, the only reason anyone in his family cried was him. It didn't matter if he could control it or not, it was still because of him.

He stood up abruptly and got everyone's attention. He wished he could tell his family to just forget about all of it and let nature take its course but he knew they would only increase his time in therapy. He shook his head and signed to his family that he was going to get some air and walked out of the office before any of them could see his tears fall as well.

* * *

**I live off reviews! Please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I feel like I got your hopes up for a review every day and then just stomped on them! School got started and I got sidetracked but I am going to try my best to update more regularly again. _I MUST APOLIGIZE TO EVERYONE FOR THIS NEXT ONE!:_I made a majoy tense error in the last chapter and said that Blaine "had" a tumor. The word should have been "has". I realize that this is probably the worst mistake I could have made out of all the tense errors and I'm so so so soooo sorry! I felt horrible after I figured it out and I hope you guys don't hate me because I may have gotten your hopes up! This is what happens when I write unbetaed... SO SORRY AGAIN! **

_**The Devil In Me: **_**Yes... and I hope you don't hate me! I don't know if this was a positive or negative review lol xP but thank you for commenting!**

_**linkindenka: **_**I'm glad you liked the flirty stuff but I feel horrible that I made you sad in the end. This chapter ends happier then the last one, I promise! Again, I am so so so sorry about the tense error in the story but your review is what made me go back and realize my mistake. I feel terrible but Blaine does, indeed still have the tumor. :( I admire the hell out of your brother even though I have never met him. I find it extraordinary how someone can go through something like that and come back from it! I however, have never had any personal experience with brain tumors but I am a psych majoy and am trying to do my best in getting the facts right and keeping it all as real as possible. If I screw up I apoligize in advance and you are welcome to correct anything I say wrong. And there _will_ ****be a happy ending! And not one that's like oh, Blaine is dead but Kurt will always love him. NO! This will have a legit happy ending if it's the last thing I do! And btw, your reviews make me happier than my replies could ever make anyone... if that made any sense? lol anyway, I will always respond to reviews! I love talking to people reading my story! Love you for reading and especially for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**marauders716:**_**So glad you love the story! And I will NOT kill Blaine, I promise. But I can't promise that I won't make you cry at all... You never know with these things. But thank you so much for the review and for reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

_**it's-anderson-not-warbler:**_**I promise you that this story will not end in character death! I swear I love happy endings and I honestly don't think I could ever write a character death. I can hardly read them... But thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Kurt had gone through the first class anxious for Blaine's text. He didn't want to have to text him first because he didn't want to feel like a stalker. He was sure that Blaine would text when he was ready.

He was able to keep that mind set until the middle of the second class and he finally broke done and took out his phone to text Blaine.

_ Hey… sorry if this is too early of a text. Or if you're still in the doctor or something. You can ignore this message. No hard feelings. :)_

Blaine had just walked out the door that went outside when he took out his phone. He needed to feel normal for two seconds and the only way he could think to do that was by talking to Kurt, but before he could start typing a message he received one from Kurt. A smile broke out across his face, which was something he didn't think was possible in his current state. He quickly sent back a message and took a seat on the curb outside the doctor's office.

_Not a chance. I couldn't ignore you if I tried. ;) I'm just getting some air. It's always so stuffy in the doctor's office. What's up with you?_

_ From Kurt: I'm tragically bored. English class needs to die. _

Blaine chuckled and sent back his reply.

_I would much rather be in English right now. :)_

_ From Kurt: No way! I would much rather be at the doctor. _

_ Ew. :P_

_ From Kurt: Lol! What? The doctor isn't that bad._

_ It totally is. _

_ From Kurt: Are you one of those people with a doctor phobia or something? ;)_

Blaine sighed and looked down at Kurt's message disappointed. At this point he had no other choice but to lie to Kurt, again. He was really starting to get sick of all the lying but what was his other choice? Tell Kurt and lose the best friend he's had in years? No, thank you.

_No. Just a strong distaste, that's all._

_ From Kurt: Sure… ;)_

Blaine was started to get slightly uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject to something that wouldn't force him to make up anymore new lies.

_ :P So… speaking of English, I was going to ask you about that project coming up. She said we needed a partner…_

_ From Kurt: Yeah…_

_Well if you already have one that's fine, but I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe work together?_

Blaine didn't know why he was so nervous about Kurt saying yes. He knew the boy probably already had a partner by now. He was actually probably one of the only ones that didn't have one.

_From Kurt: I would be honored. :)_

Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling so wide that it was starting to get physically painful. He couldn't believe that he would actually have an excuse to see Kurt after school now. However, when he texted back he tried his best to seem much more composed about the whole thing.

_Awesome :) we can talk about when and where we can start the project today at lunch. _

_ From Kurt: Yay! You'll be at lunch? :D_

Blaine laughed and blushed a little at Kurt's enthusiasm as he wrote back his response.

_ Yep! :) So save me a seat. I just have to talk to my parents about something and then I'll be there. _

_ From Kurt: Hurry! I miss you!_

_ Lol! I will, I promise! I have to go but I'll see you in a couple hours. _

_ From Kurt: Can't wait! ;)_

Blaine was still smiling as he stood and walked himself back into the office. The smile didn't leave his face until he walked in and saw his sister curled up in his mother's lap, tear streaks down her face. This was something that bothered the hell out of him. His parents always insisted on bringing Sophie to the doctor visits because she "has a right to know what's going on." Blaine didn't see it that way. Looking at the girl's face all he saw was pain and he knew that it was because of him. She shouldn't have to go to the doctor just to be told that her brother was getting closer to death. She was practically a baby for Christ's sake!

Everyone in the room stared at him as he reached out and took his sister into his arms, who readily gripped onto him, and took his seat back on the examination table. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I don't want you to go anywhere, Blainey…"

He reached his arms around his sister, trying his best not to cry at the broken sound of her voice, and signed out 'Are we done here?'

The doctor nodded. "Just about. I just was telling your parents that I wanted to see you again in two weeks."

Blaine nodded. 'Anything else?'

"One more thing… Your mother tells me you're driving." He said nervously.

Blaine sighed and nodded his head. He knew this day would come soon enough. The day when his illness had become so unpredictable that he could no longer be allowed to drive himself anywhere. It was like he was reverting back to childhood and every time something else got taken away he felt like an even bigger burden on his family.

"Well I feel as though it is no longer safe for you to operate a motor vehicle in your condition. Your headaches are worsening and it concerns me to have you on the road if your illness is clearly worsening. These things are just too unpredictable…"

Blaine could tell the doctor hated giving him this news. Driving was just one more thing to take away to make him feel less normal and less capable. And Blaine could tell that he wished he wasn't the one who had to give him this restriction.

He nodded and hopped down from the table, his sister still clutched to him as he gently rubbed her back. He nodded towards the door, signaling that he was ready to leave. His parents stood and walked out the door, Blaine and his sister following behind. He thanked the doctor quickly before walking out and following his parents to the car.

The whole ride home his sister wouldn't let go of him and his parents allowed her to just sit in his lap. He could feel her silently crying and that was what finally broke down all of his resolve and he let his own silent tears fall along with her. He wasn't sad that he was going to die. He had come to grips with that a couple years ago. He was sad that his sister had been put through so much at such a young age. One thing was for sure. His sister wouldn't be going to another one of his doctor visits. He would make sure of it.

They dropped Sophie off at school which ended up being more difficult than usual. Their dad had to physically pull her off of Blaine and the only way they could get her to stop crying and actually go to school was by Blaine promising that he would be there when she got home.

On the way to Blaine's school he told his parents to take him home and that he needed to talk to them. Reluctantly they agreed and they were all currently sitting around the dining room table. Blaine figured that in this situation I was probably best to just be blunt. 'Sophie isn't coming to anymore doctor visits.'

His mom spoke up first, looking at him sadly but also condescendingly. "Blaine, we know it isn't easy. It's hard on all of us. But Sophie-"

'Is a child! She doesn't need to go with us to hear some doctor say that he brother is going to die any day now! I don't care what you guys think or say, it's my doctor visits and I am telling you that she isn't going to another one.' He was never this demanding with his parents but this was something he felt strongly about and he was tired of watching his sister break more and more with each trip to the doctor.

His dad put his head in his hands and Blaine couldn't tell how he felt on the topic but his mom only tried to defend her point even more. "Blaine, she has a right to know exactly what is happening. Life isn't always perfect but she'll be a stronger adult because of all this."

Blaine shook his head. If he could have yelled he would but he knew that was impossible. Still he was sure his mother knew how angry he was because she was speaking as if she was trying to calm him down. 'I said she isn't going to the appointments anymore and I meant it.'

"She's my daughter so it really isn't up to you." She responded harshly.

Blaine could only think of one way to get through to his mother at this point. 'If she goes then I won't.'

She shook her head dismissively. "Blaine you can't just not go to the appointments, it would only make things harder on your body."

'It's my body so it really isn't up to you.' He responded coldly.

She glared at him, knowing that she wasn't winning the argument. "You don't control this household-" she began before his father cut in.

"Sophie stays home." He said firmly.

His mother looked at him in shock, as did Blaine. He was sure that his father would take his mom's side on this.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"You heard me. Blaine's right. You saw Sophie today. She doesn't need to be around this anymore. It's just cruel."

Blaine smiled at his father. 'Thank you.'

He nodded in reply as their mother got up, storming out of the room. He got up, ignoring her outburst and addressed Blaine. "You need a ride to school?"

Blaine nodded and stood up, following his father out to the car. It was nice to know someone was on his side. It was even nicer to know that he would be able to see Kurt in less than an hour.

* * *

**Please please please please review! I will love you forever for it! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, no excuses here... I just lost motivation. Got caught up in school. You know, stuff like that. But it's Thanksgiving break so I'm back bitchesss! lol Okay, Well I am sorry for taking so long but I will try to update this story more. I know I would like to know how it ends and I'm sure so would you. Thank you for still reading! Love you all! BTW, this chapter is pretty small... sorry. **

**Review response: **

_**linkindenka: **_**I love Blaine's dad! I feel like everyone is flawed but people mainly just make him evil... I don't see his dad as evil. And once again, I'm so glad you liked the texts! Oh and thank you for pointing out my grammatical error! I'm not the best with it all the time and I don't think you're rude at all! I will always read my review because it brings me so much freaking joy to know you appreciate what I write. I will never ever lose contact with my readers! I appreciate them more than I will ever express and I appreciate your reviews just as much! I hope that when they do kiss it will be magical... But I haven't written it yet so I don't know. lol I know the chapter is small but I don't plan on waiting three months to update this again. I hope you're not upset and I hope you enjoy! Love ya, as always!**

_**SuperSamNatural: **_**Thank you so much! I hope you aren't disappointed and I'm sorry about the time laps here!**

_**its-anderson-not-warbler: **_**It is sad that Blaine doesn't think he will get any better... but he will because I can't write unhappy endings! Blaine will tell Kurt soon because he really can't keep this up much longer. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the super long wait for this tiny chapter. But I hope you enjoy it!**

_**The Devil In Me: **_**No! No! Don't cry! I'm sorry! -hugs!-**

_**The Unlikely Suspect: **_**Blaine won't die! And thank you so much for the reading and reviewing you did for me there! I loved it and the compliment that my story is really well written made me so happy that I couldn't stop smiling so thank you! **

_**LuLuSims: **_**Oh my gosh! I know and I'm so sorry! I hate when you really like the idea of a story and it only has a couple chapters and you just really want to read the whole damn thing! And I'm sorry I'm being that person right now but I will try to get things moving here. Thank you so much for the compliment and the review! I loved it and it made my day. I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this small update!**

_**Klainer14: **_**HERE IS MORE! SORRY IT'S NOT A LOT BUT I'LL GIVE YOU MORE SOON! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

_**hma1010: **_**I wrote a little more for you. Sorry for the wait but thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like this little story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

When the bell for lunch rang Kurt just about ran out of his class before quickly slowing his pace to a brisk walk. He didn't mean to seem so worked up, but he was. He really liked Blaine and couldn't wait to see him. It was odd that it hadn't even been a whole twenty four hours since he last saw Blaine and it felt like it had been forever. He had a small crush on Blaine. That much was obvious. But how could he not? Now all he had to do was make sure Blaine didn't find out and run like every other crush he had ever had. Even though all the other crushes_ had_ been straight…

When Kurt arrived to the cafeteria he noticed that he was one of the very few people already in there. He quickly got his lunch before a line could form and found a seat he knew that Blaine usually sat at alone. Time passed and he continued to get even more anxious. What if Blaine didn't make it to lunch and he didn't get to see the boy the rest of the day? Well they did have gym together… but Kurt really didn't want to wait that long.

Thankfully Blaine chose that time to enter the cafeteria and take a seat across from Kurt. Kurt looked up as he was taking his seat and smiled, trying not to seem as happy as he felt because that would imply more than a simple two day friendship.

He saw Blaine smile back and at the same time he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a new message from Blaine. He tried extremely hard not to get too disappointed that Blaine couldn't actually speak to him yet. He opened and read the simple message.

_From Blaine: Hi there ;) _

Kurt looked back up to Blaine just in time to see the curly haired boy wink at him with a small smirk. He couldn't help but laugh, which made Blaine silently laugh as well.

"Okay, that was kind of cheesy…"

Blaine shrugged and kept his smile.

"But I liked it." Kurt finished with a shy smile.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence Kurt finally thought of something to say. "So, how was your appointment? Will you be able to speak soon?"

Kurt clearly saw something change in Blaine's expression. He didn't look sad… It was worse than that. He just looked sick. Blaine shook his head and looked down at his hands.

Kurt shrugged a little. "Well… That's too bad. Maybe you'll make some miraculous recovery. Doctors aren't always right, you know." He said, trying to make Blaine's smile return.

Luckily for him, it did. It was small but it was there. Kurt wanted to ask how long he had been sick like this. Not being able to speak must be driving Blaine crazy. It sure was driving Kurt crazy. He knew this guy had to have an amazing voice and all he wanted was to hear it.

He felt his phone buzz again with another message from Blaine.

_From Blaine: How was your morning?_

Kurt smiled up at him and sighed. "It was okay. It was lacking something… Not sure what, though."

Blaine was smiling widely again and his eyebrows were raised as he typed back.

_From Blaine: I wonder what that could be…_

Kurt shrugged. "It's a mystery."

Blaine laughed silently.

_From Blaine: Weren't we supposed to discuss an English assignment? _

Kurt nodded. "We were. I thought about it… Do you want to come over to my place to work on it? My dad doesn't get home until about six and the only other person there will be Finn. And he won't bother us."

Blaine seemed reluctant but nodded but Kurt didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to. We can go to your house instead-"Kurt was cut off by Blaine shaking his head quickly.  
_From Blaine: Your house is fine. We should get more done there. _

Kurt nodded slowly. That was strange… "Okay, good. Do you need directions?"

Blaine sighed and looked down to his phone as he typed.

_From Blaine: Actually… My car is broken down at the moment. My dad took me to school. I don't want to intrude and ask you for a ride but… I don't really have one. My mom probably wouldn't be up for driving me because we had a fight this morning and my dad works late tonight. _

Kurt read the message with a small frown. It seemed like Blaine's morning had been much worse than his. He looked up and smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Blaine smiled back just as brightly before sending Kurt another message.

_From Blaine: Thank you very much, kind sir. _

Kurt laughed lightly. "You're feeling quite dapper today, I see."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as his next message came through.

_From Blaine: This is just me trying to seduce you. And I think it's working. _

Kurt laughed more than before and shook his head at Blaine. "You're not even close."

Blaine sent his next message before looking up at Kurt, pouting.

_From Blaine: Not even a little close… :(_

Kurt laughed and shook his head again. "Maybe a little…"

Blaine's face lit up instantly, making Kurt chuckle. Unfortunately, the two were interrupted by the bell ringing and signaling them lunch was over. Kurt sighed sadly and Blaine stood up, looking much less happy then he was just a few seconds before. "You didn't even get to eat."

Blaine shrugged it off and shook his head a little before sending Kurt a short message.

_From Blaine: Late breakfast._

Kurt nodded. "I'll see you in gym, right?"

Blaine smiled at him and nodded before quickly heading off to his class. Kurt was a little disappointed that Blaine didn't really say goodbye but he tries to push the thought away because he really just met Blaine the other day and he really shouldn't be complaining about the lack of a proper goodbye from someone he really doesn't know that well but really definitely likes. A lot.

Blaine sighed when he sat in the seat of his next class. That entire interaction was nerve racking to him. He had lied to Kurt again! Something he really hated doing but seemed to be getting a lot easier the more he talked to Kurt.

He really liked Kurt. He hated lying to him even more but he really didn't think he had another choice. If he wanted to be able to continue talking to Kurt he had to lie. If Kurt knew the truth he wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Blaine did find that something good came out of their interaction. He was able to see Kurt's face again. That meant it was time to take out his drawing. His terrible, incomplete drawing.

Kurt was too perfect. This class period he decided he would focus on getting the nose correctly drawn. He had no idea it was going to be so damn difficult. He should have known this already because he always came into this problem every time he touched this drawing.

The entire period he had comprehended nothing except how impossible it was to perfectly draw Kurt, which wasn't a new concept to him. He stood and put his notebook in his bag as he headed out the door and realized that he was about to see Kurt again.

He took a deep breath and couldn't stop the smile that broke out across his face. He would get to spend this entire last class with Kurt and then he would get to go home with him to work on a project. This did mean he would most likely end up lying again but it definitely meant he would get to spend more time with Kurt. And that made it totally worth it.

* * *

**Thanks! Next chapter will be more important! Much more important! But this was necessary... Hope you review just a little... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is my big giant sorry cake for making you guys wait so long! Love you all! Oh, and this is for Sami as well. Have fun on your trip, beautiful!**

**Review Response: **

_**hma1010: **_**Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope I don't screw this up! **

_**BlackBirdSigh: **_**I hope this is soon enough! XD**

**And I see I have a fantastic new reader who is being super fantastic and leaving so many fantastic reviews for each chapter so I will reply to them all! THANK YOU_ Lurida_!**

_**Chapter 1: **_**Yay! Glad you enjoyed my simply first chapter and I'm glad you found it cute! Thank you so much!**

_**Chapter 2:**_** You're very welcome for Blaine's POV! I am glad to give it! And you will see more of that in this chapter :D**

_**Chapter 3: **_**I loved writing Kurt to be oblivious! Don't know why... I just did. And I also love Sophie! Isn't she just adorable?! More of her in the future for sure!**

_**Chapter 4: **_**Yes! They did sort that short little problem out. And I'm not sure if I did explain this in Blaine's POV or not because I'm a terrible, unorganized writer. But yes, Blaine is lying for a reason. He doesn't really want to but Kurt makes him feel normal and he doesn't want to push him away by telling him he is terminally ill. **

_**Chapter 5: **_**Oh, baby! I never want to break hearts! At least not for too long! -hugs- I love happy endings so Blaine will be okay in the long run. I promise!**

_**Chapter 6: **_**Blaine's illness is very unpredictable. It isn't near things that affect his natural functions, however if it spreads rapidly enough it could cause more swelling in his brain which would lead to death eventually. At this moment he isn't about to drop dead, but I would say without sergery... because Blaine's a fighter... he has about a year. (No, I am not a doctor lol Just a psychology freak. But this is the diagnosis for this story)**

_**Chapter 7: **_**I see you have a little Titanic idea going on there... Me likey. I will have Kurt find out about his drawing eventually and there may be some posing in there... we'll just have to see where my brain takes this little story. Thank you so much for each and every review! And just thank you for reading! Not to be creepy but I love you! **

**Aaaaaand thank you so much to every favorite or new story follower I recieved! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The entire period the two talked nonstop, Blaine using his phone to respond when necessary. To Blaine's surprise he was able to keep the majority of the conversation about Kurt. Blaine found out some interesting facts. Kurt's favorite color was blue. His best friend was Rachel Berry. He had never had a boyfriend before, which wasn't a huge surprise because they lived in Lima but it was a relief because Blaine hadn't dated anyone before either. Although Blaine knew Kurt would never actually want to date him anyway. Kurt's favorite movie was Moulin Rouge. Kurt wanted to be on Broadway when he was older. He learned as many random facts about Kurt that he could in that short time span of gym class.

When the two got dressed again Blaine tried not to sneak glances at Kurt as he came out of the stall he was changing in. Blaine also tried not to be disappointed that Kurt had changed in a stall. It wasn't that he was a pervert. He was just really curious to see what Kurt looked like without a shirt… Okay, so maybe he was a bit of a pervert. But who could blame him when Kurt was just so damn perfect?

After gym the two headed out to Kurt's car as Blaine sent a quick text to his mom, telling him where he was. The ride so far had been silent. Kurt couldn't exactly read while driving. Eventually Kurt decided to turn the radio on. The song that was playing was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Blaine smiled. He remembered performing this song with the warblers before. Back before he actually knew he was sick. His joy was cut short when Kurt changed the radio channel. "I'm not really a fan of Katy Perry."

Blaine didn't care if it was rude or not, he reached forward and changed the channel back, playfully glaring at Kurt. Kurt looked amused and changed the channel again. The two when back and forth before Kurt finally decided it wasn't safe to be focusing on the radio while driving. "You're lucky you're sick." He teased.

Blaine's mood sunk. He knew Kurt didn't mean it the way it sounded. He was joking. He didn't know how sick Blaine really was. He couldn't know because Blaine had lied to him.

Kurt must have noticed the change because he asked in a soft voice, "Blaine… Are you okay?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and attempted to put on a smile and nodded.

Kurt didn't look convinced but he didn't ask again the entire ride to his house.

When they arrived Kurt showed them into his room. He said that Finn was probably with Puck or someone else and they wouldn't see him until later. Blaine took off his sneakers and took a seat on Kurt's bed, making himself comfortable as Kurt grabbed his laptop and sat across from him.

"So, what should we do this project on?" He asked, handing his phone to Blaine so that he could type his response and hand it back to Kurt.

_You can choose. You're the one who has the computer. _

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Who has the computer is irrelevant."

_The Great Gatsby?_

Kurt took the phone and nodded in approval. "I love that one."

* * *

The two spent about an hour doing real work on the report before they got distracted by each other's presence. The two began to talk and laugh and Blaine hadn't felt like this around another person in a really long time.

Now the two were lying side by side on the bed playing truth or dare, Blaine still using the phone to type out any messages he needed to.

Kurt had chosen truth this turn.

_What is your entire name?_

Kurt looked at him like he was growing a third eye. "Kurt Hummel…" He said slowly.

Blaine shook his head and typed back, _Do you not have a middle name?_

Kurt laughed a little. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Now it was Blaine's turn to look at Kurt strangely.

Kurt sighed. "It was my mom's name."

Blaine froze for a second, not knowing how to respond but eventually settled with a small nod.

"It wasn't originally Elizabeth. My middle name I was born with was Christopher. My mom died when I was eight and when I got older I found that I could remember her less and less. When I turned fourteen I asked my dad if he would take me to legally get my name changed from Kurt Christopher Hummel to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He agreed. It's just something I did to help me remember my mom."

Blaine sat up and took Kurt's hand, trying his best to convey how sorry he was. The message must have been conveyed because Kurt smiled a little and sat up with him. That's when Blaine suddenly noticed how close they really were.

And he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if Kurt was moving even closer to him. Or maybe he was leaning closer to Kurt. Either way, they were getting closer very slowly.

Kurt shut his eyes and Blaine knew for a fact that he wasn't imagining this. Kurt was trying to kiss him! And he was sure he would hate himself forever for his next move. He placed his hand over Kurt's mouth and moved away slightly.

Kurt's eyes opened and they were wider than Blaine had ever seen them. Obviously he didn't think he would be rejected like that.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I honestly don't know what came over me. I just-"

Blaine held his hand out and over Kurt's mouth again to single him to be quiet before taking the phone and typing out a message for Kurt.

_I didn't stop you because I didn't want to kiss you. I stopped you because I can't just kiss you when I've lied to you so much._

Kurt read it and looked up at him confused. "You lied to me? About what?"

Blaine looked down and took a deep breath before typing again.

_I'm not sick. At least, not the way I said I was. _

Kurt shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand…"

_I'm permanently mute. _Blaine handed him the phone, expressionless. Ready for Kurt to scream at him and tell him what a horrible person he was for lying this entire time.

But Kurt still looked confused. "Is this a joke?"

Blaine simply shook his head and when Kurt didn't say anything he moved to grab the phone.

"Were you born like this?"

Blaine shook his head and typed a long explaining message onto the phone.

_It started a few years ago when I was diagnosed with a brain tumor. At first it was expanding and I would just get these headaches that got worse and worse but eventually it landed on the part of my brain that controls my speech. I can read and write and understand words but I can't remember how to physically speak them. I haven't spoken for two years. _

Kurt stared at the phone in clear disbelief before he looked up to Blaine. "So… you have a brain tumor? You have cancer?"

Blaine nodded again and continued his explanation.

_Technically my condition is called Aphasia. There can be all different affects when you have it but my centers around the physical act of knowing how to speak. But as the tumor grows I'll eventually forget how to write, and read, and maybe eventually how to understand what people are saying. But the doctors don't think it will get that far and me still be alive. _

Kurt read and shook his head, tears starting to form. "How am I supposed to believe this? It's-It's not fair. I really like you… and you're dying?"

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt after he typed out his next message, who readily took it, to his surprise.

_There is a surgery to remove the tumor but my parents can't afford it. It's more money then we will probably ever have. Even if they did pay for the surgery somehow, there's only about a thirty percent chance that I'll survive, given the size and location of the tumor. And if I did, there is nothing that would guarantee the cancer wouldn't come back again. I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I should have and I know that. I just felt so normal around you and I really like you too. That's why I didn't want you to know what a fucking disaster I was. _

Blaine was now crying himself as he watched Kurt read the message. Kurt plopped the phone onto the bed and took Blaine's face in his hands. "You're not a disaster. You're probably the strongest person I've ever met and we just met this week. I may not know everything there is to know about you but I want to find out. And since you've been like this for a year now…" Blaine was shocked when Kurt lowered his hands to sign out, 'I'm assuming and hoping you know how to sign.'

Blaine nodded in his own disbelief. Why would Kurt know sign language?

Kurt smiled at him, although he still looked extremely sad. "You can just sign to me then and we can give your thumbs a break."

Blaine nodded again before Kurt spoke. "Now, tell me everything I need to know. No more lies."

* * *

**Reviews anyone? I'm terribly afraid I screwed this up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooooo... It's been a loooooonnnnggg time since I updated. But I'm back! And I'm sorry for such a long delay. My excuse is that I had two english courses to take and was not in a writing mood because of it. I hope no one has given up on this story. So I'm going to point my review responses to the last chapter below and then we'll be on with this... LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**_liladenice_: I'm also glad that Blaine told the truth. I'm really big on honesty being the best policy so that was important to me as well. **

**_hma1010_: I'm so glad you think Kurt is awsome! I agree! lol**

**_Lurida_: Hi! I'm so sorry this update took forever! I'm actually a terrible author for this reason. Well, that and my grammar sucks. Now, about your review. Thanks so much for it! And Blaine did already know that Kurt's mom died but didn't know that Kurt changed his name in order to remember her better. So when he says that he's sorry it's not so much that Kurt's mom died but just the situation as a whole. Don't know if that made sense... lol hope it did! And yes, Blaine has been mute for 2 years. I made another typo. Fail on my part. Also laziness, because I didn't go back to fix it. But thank you for pointing that out for me! And you're not annoying at all. Your reviews are tremendously helpful! Keep them coming! And this chapter will tell you why Kurt knows how to sign. XD**

**_tor-toe-lini_: Love you, too. **

**_Beanni77_: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. XD**

**_iloverandyortonwwefan23_: Thanks so much! Hope this chapter is as great as the last!**

**_Klainer14_: Yay! Thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**_Bassgirl4ever_: Here is your update! Months and months later! I'm so sorry it took so long!**

**_Nikki-SilverRose_: Normally I would say I don't like making people cry but this feels like an accomplishment so I'll just say, Thank you so much!**

**_Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow_: Here is some more! Took me long enough, right?!**

**_kawaii01_: There is going to me more, and here it is! Enjoy! XD**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Kurt had been told everything, from the start of Blaine's cancer to where they sat in that moment. And the one thing he still couldn't grasp was the fact that the boy in front of him was dying. Blaine didn't look like he was sick. He didn't look like he had cancer. And he didn't look like he could literally die any day now. But all of that was true and that's what was so hard to come to terms with. Not many people go in to kiss a guy and then find out the guy is terminally ill.

Even still, this didn't change the way he felt. He still liked Blaine a lot, if not more. And the fact that he would never hear him speak was heartbreaking.

Kurt held him. That's it. He never went in to try that kiss again. He never even thought about it. All he could think about was holding onto Blaine tight enough so that he couldn't ever leave. Even though Kurt knew that wasn't an actual possibility, he still tried. After he had told Kurt everything the boy completely broke down in front of him. Kurt figured Blaine held things inside a lot, possibly for the sake of preventing his family from seeing him like this. Kurt didn't object. He didn't say a word about it. He simply held Blaine and let him cry. Sometimes that's all people need, is to cry.

Kurt drove Blaine home before his dad got home that night, not wanting to force him into meeting someone new when he had just had a mental breakdown.

* * *

The next day in school the two were practically inseparable. In every class they had together the two sat next to one another, and in every class they didn't have together they would text nonstop. Lunch was uneventful. Kurt talked about glee club and tried to keep the topic of Blaine's illness at bay, for now. He didn't like to think about it and he was sure Blaine didn't like to think about it either. Gym came along and they two dressed out, like normal. But Blaine waited for Kurt to finish before leaving the locker room. Kurt had expected him to already be gone and running by now, like he always did.

But there he was. Kurt smiled softly when he saw Blaine waiting, "Don't you have something better to do? Like run around the track over and over again." He teased, lightly.

Blaine shrugged a shoulder and signed back, 'I was trying to catch a glimpse of you changing.'

Kurt laughed and tried to hold back the blush making its way over his face, "Shut up."

Blaine smiled back and reached down, taking Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt froze a bit, not expecting it and also trying to contain the excitement he felt wash over him. Once Blaine realized what he was doing he tried to pull back but Kurt made sure to hold his hand tighter so that he couldn't. Blaine looked nervously from their hands, then back up to Kurt's face. Kurt smiled softly and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine seemed to relax and managed to smile back as the two continued walking out to the track.

When they had walked about half way Kurt got an idea and stopped abruptly. Blaine looked back at him confused, their hands still connected. Kurt looked over to the bleachers and turned back to Blaine with a smile, "Come with me." He said before pulling Blaine along behind him. They reached the bleachers and Kurt saw that no one was behind them, thankfully. At McKinley you never knew what you could find behind the bleachers.

Blaine retracted his hand so that he could sign to Kurt, 'Is this your way of tricking me into a make out session instead of walking the track?'

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "You wish." Okay, so Kurt kind of wished he could make out with Blaine. Or maybe he really wished it, but that was irrelevant at the moment.

Blaine laughed a little as Kurt took a seat on the ground. Blaine quickly joined him on the floor so that the two were sitting across from each other, 'So, what are we doing here, then?'

"I just thought that it would be more fun to talk to you than to walk the track the entire time." Kurt responded.

Blaine nodded and smiled brightly, 'I agree. I am very interesting and very fun to talk to.'

Kurt ended up rolling his eyes again, "You're cocky. That's for sure."

Blaine raised his eyebrows with a small smirk and he didn't need to sign for Kurt to know what he was thinking, "God, you are such a five year old. I can't say the word cocky without your mind going straight to the gutter."

Blaine continued smiling, clearly trying to hold back a laugh, 'Maybe I just like the way the word sounds when you say it.'

Kurt shoved him lightly as he tried to keep from blushing again, "You're gross."

'Don't pretend you don't like it.' Blaine sighed back with a way too sexy wink. How was one little movement so damn sexy? Before Kurt could say anything in response, Blaine's face changed from sexy teasing to mild curiosity, 'I never asked you; how do you know how to sign?'

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Blaine, he did. It was just a topic that he didn't really like talking about in general. But he knew that Blaine had every right to know, especially after all the boy had told him the day before. "My aunt on my mother's side of the family adopted a child from this woman. It was one of those adoptions where the girl got knocked up and needed to find a home for the baby, you know?"

Blaine sat across from him, listening with interest and nodding when appropriate.

"Well, the girl who got knocked up was kind of a drug addict, I guess. She claims she didn't use once she found out she was pregnant but Ally still didn't come out… the way she should have. She didn't really have any physical deformities or anything but she had a lot of health problems. Things like Asthma and Epilepsy. And on top of those things, she was born deaf. Most adoptive parents would be weary going into such a messy situation. You know, because of all the money and hard work you would have to put into a child with so many disabilities. But my aunt didn't think twice. She took Ally in without a second thought. To her, that was her child in every single sense of the word and she wasn't turning back. Anyways, everyone in my family learned to sign. Even my dad learned, which is saying something because he has one of the worst memories for things like that." Kurt eventually stopped talking, feeling as if he was rambling.

Blaine smiled softly and signed back, 'Your aunt sounds amazing and I can't wait to meet all of your family, including Ally.' He leaned in and gave Kurt's hand a soft squeeze when he was done.

Kurt smiled softly back, his heart skipping a beat when hearing that Blaine wanted to meet his family. However, he couldn't stop his smile from faltering ever so slightly, something that Blaine of course picked up on somehow, 'What's wrong? Do you not want me to meet your family? I didn't mean to overstep.'

Kurt shook his head and reached out to hold Blaine's hand again. "No, no. It's not that. I would love for you to meet my family. It's just… Ally passed away about a year ago."

Blaine's eyes saddened in realization and looked down at Kurt's hands that were holding his own. He gave them a light squeeze and looked back up at Kurt. Kurt understood what he was saying and squeezed back. "Don't be. You didn't know. But I'm really glad I told you." Kurt stopped talking for a moment to keep himself from crying. He hated crying in front of people. "She had a really bad seizure one day and… that was that. What sucked about it the most was that she was at school when it happened so my aunt wasn't there. I mean, she was at the hospital afterwards but by that point Ally was brain dead. They kept her on life support for a few months before my aunt decided that it was finally time to let her go."

Kurt was looking down and trying to keep himself from crying when he felt a pair of unexpected arms wrap around him. He froze at first but quickly returned the hug. It felt really nice to just be held by someone and Kurt didn't want to ever leave this moment. But he knew it obviously couldn't last forever. When Blaine eventually pulled back Kurt smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks for listening."

Blaine shook his head, 'Thank you for telling me. It means a lot.'

When the two heard the class heading back to the locker rooms they stood and followed behind everyone. They made sure they were the last ones in the group so that they could hold hands on the way back and know that no one would say anything about it.

One thing was certain, Kurt was falling for Blaine and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Hope it was an okay return chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Love how much you guys are getting into this story! Hope you like it!**

**Review responses: **

_**hma1010:**_** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

_**veronicalodge36: **_**Sorry that it took me so long to update that you actually had to reread the story! lol But thank you for doing so anyways! You're awesome! And to your point... LOVE THAT YOU THOUGHT THIS OUT! Seriously, this was one of the most thoughtful reviews I've ever recieved. I have an explaination... Blaine's family (his mom specifically) are not the brightest of people. They didn't realize that Sophie learning a new language would have been easier when she was younger. But she is quite bright, therefore she was already a strong enough reader by age 5 to be able to communicate by him writing to her. He obviously used simply words to communicate with her, though. Hope that made sense! lol If not, just ignore my scattered writing and plot because I'm really not a great writer. XP But thank you so so much for the review and for pointing that out! **

_**its-anderson-not-warbler: **_**lol! I'm glad I'm back, too! But more glad that you're still here and reading!**

_**BleedingHeartsBeFree: **_**Oh my gosh! You're so sweet! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And you will see some Klaine progression in this chapter! :)**

_**Harvey the Wonder Hamster: **_**Cool name, btw... And I really don't know why I started writing such a depressing concept... probably because of all the beautiful angst. Enjoy the next chapter! And thank you for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Two weeks later the two boys were on Blaine's bed finishing up their English project. Blaine was typing the paper portion of the project, while Kurt worked on the presentation. Blaine was completely focused on the task, typing away at the keyboard. Kurt, on the other hand, was completely distracted. He couldn't stop his eyes from tilting up to Blaine about every two seconds.

The two had been practically inseparable the past two weeks. They never stopped talking or texting and Kurt was getting impatient. It had been two weeks since he had tried kissing Blaine. Blaine hadn't actually rejected him. But he admitted to lying to him and then Kurt found out he was sick and it was a pretty big distraction, for the time being. Now, Kurt was sure that he wanted to be with Blaine, cancer or no cancer. What he wasn't sure about was whether or not Blaine wanted to be with him.

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to get Blaine to look up. When it didn't work in the slightest he sighed to himself. Kurt stared at the boy, thinking he would notice. But when thirty seconds past and Kurt got no response, not even a glance up, he finally shut his computer. Finally, Blaine looked up in interest, "I'm bored. Do you want to put a movie in or something?"

Blaine furrowed his brow in that completely too adorable way before shutting his own computer and signing back, 'I guess. But I thought you wanted to get the project done today.'

"It's not due until the end of the week and we're almost done anyways. It will be fine."

Blaine smiled and nodded in response, placing his laptop on the floor next to his things, 'What movie?'

Kurt crawled off the bed and walked to Blaine's stack of DVDs, picking one out that he thought Blaine might enjoy. He held it up for the boy's reaction and smiled when Blaine gave the thumbs up. Kurt put the movie on and headed back over to lie on the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine grinned and seemed to scoot a bit closer to Kurt before signing, 'How did you know this is my favorite movie?'

Kurt shrugged. "Lucky guess. You just seem like the superhero type."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked down at his own pants, pulling into view the waistband of his boxers that had the word "Batman" written in yellow.

Kurt laughed and nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own. "Okay, so I may have seen that earlier when you bent down to get your laptop out… But let's just pretend it was a lucky guess."

'Okay. We'll just pretend you weren't checking me out earlier.' He replied with a smirk.

Kurt was bright red at this point and couldn't look at Blaine without being horribly embarrassed. He looked forward and picked up the remote to press play on the movie screen, waiting for it to start but still feeling Blaine's eyes boring into him. He slowly turned his head with a small smile playing on his lips. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

The comment didn't faze Blaine. He only smiled cheekily and replied, 'I'm afraid that not even a picture could properly capture your beauty.'

Well, that did nothing to help Kurt's blush. The two had been flirty like this for about two days now and this was one thing that was driving Kurt absolutely crazy. They would do the flirty thing but Blaine hadn't even made the slightest attempt to try and kiss him. And Kurt wanted a damn kiss! "Why do you do that?" He blurted out, thinking out loud.

Blaine looked at him, clearly confused, 'What do you mean?'

Kurt sighed and looked away for a moment. It wasn't like he could turn back now without looking awkward. And he really needed to know… "You flirt with me. Call me… beautiful and cute. But that's all you do." He explained, not lifting his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine shifted on the bed to face him completely head on, obviously interested in the conversation. Kurt looked up at him, waiting for a response. 'What do you want me to do?'

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kurt chewed on his lower lip nervously. If Blaine turned him down again it would be clear that this was just a one sided thing and that Kurt would never have a chance at this guy who could very well be the guy of his dreams.

Blaine shook his head and looked down before replying, 'Kurt, we can't.'

"Why not?" He demanded.

Blaine once again, hesitated to answer. And when he did answer it was short, sweet, and to the point, 'I'm sick.'

Kurt shook his head, "I don't care." He said softly, leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's. But before he could get there he felt the familiar feeling of Blaine's finger stopping him. Kurt opened his eyes to a nervous looking curling haired boy and he pulled back, "Do you not like me? Because if you don't like me then you're kind of really fucked up for flirting with me these past few days."

Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hands for a quick second before letting go to explain, 'Of course I like you. I like you more than I thought I could ever like someone. But I can't just get into a relationship with you like it's no big deal. Kurt, I'm sick. I'm sick and I'm not getting any better. My parents are trying to save for the surgery I need but I know that they aren't going to make that money in time.'

Kurt couldn't stop himself from crying, but he wished he could. To him, it felt like he was only proving the point that Blaine was trying to make. That he couldn't handle what was happening. But Kurt knew that he could handle it. He just had to convince Blaine of that. "You don't know that. You're stronger than you think you are and you can't just write yourself off as dead. Blaine, just because you're sick doesn't mean you can't live anymore."

Blaine stood up and started pacing, trying to control his emotions. For some reason, Blaine never seemed to want to show them too much. 'You can't handle this Kurt. I'm not going to bring someone else into the shitty life of Blaine Anderson. Everyone around me hurts and it's always my fault. My sister has nightmares. My parents are so far in debt that they can't even see two feet in front of them. They sold our fucking house and it still wasn't enough! And I'm not adding you to that list.'

Kurt stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him. "What if I want you to?" He demanded, voice cracking. "You don't get to choose for me!"

'Considering the fact that it take two to make a relationship, I think I do.'

Kurt's tears had spilled over as he groaned in frustration. "You're so stubborn that you won't even consider that I'm asking for this! I want to be there for you! I want to be there whether you're laughing or whether you're crying! Why can't you understand that?"

Blaine only shook his head, trying to keep his own tears from spilling over.

Before Blaine could respond or push him away anymore than he already had, Kurt stepped forward and cupped Blaine's face, finally connecting their lips together, a bit more forcefully than he had imagined in the past few days.


End file.
